A common type of occupant classification sensor uses a load cell to determine the weight of a vehicle occupant. The sensor is located in a load path between an occupant's seat and the vehicle floor. While the occupant is seated his weight causes a load beam within the cell to deflect. A sense element is mounted to the load beam and is deflected therewith. The sense element converts this deflection into an electrical property indicative of the occupant's weight. If the load beam is subjected to a large enough force, however, it may be deflected beyond its range of elasticity and assume a permanent deflection or “offset”. This offset is undesirable and, depending on the magnitude of offset and the ability of other electronics in the occupant classification system to compensate for it, may result in a need to replace the sensor.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method for mounting an occupant classification sensor which prevents over-deflection of the sensor's load beam or similar deflecting member.